


mayor vaders cool morning

by zero



Category: Darth Miami - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: mayor vader gets a little r+r (rest and relaxation)





	mayor vaders cool morning

that morning... i woke up very early. the sun wasnt even out yet. i thought it would be a good morning to go surfing. to survey my domain, you know? its not often i get out of dodge into the wide open blue. so i grabbed my board. the waters around darth miami are fine and warm this time of year, in the dead heat of summer. so i made my way down the rocks and trails to the ocean. it was quiet, and in dawn haze glow the crabs came out and danced on the beach

vader: *inhales, exhales* ah... just for me

i was in a sober state of mind. things had been hectic around town lately, with spider friends having meltdowns and newcomers arriving and jar jar wanting to do my taxes and that sleazy vizier setting up shop and being tenuously tied to a cocaine ring. he wanted so badly to worm his way into my pocket, but im onto him. i know his game. the jig, as they say, was up. i needed to clear my head. to get back to the basics... to really air out the old coffin.

there were some clouds overhead as i paddled my board out of the shallows into the deep waves. it struck me as serenely, supremely peaceful. i wanted to capture that moment forever. i laid on top of my board, back facing the depths of the ocean. perfect stillness with no waves. i could have paddled inward and surfed if id felt like it. a landward swell would have sent me rushing, back, back, back to the sand. to those crabs, making sweet sweet love in my kingdom. the smell of burgers wafting from chewies fresh beachside cabana grill. oh how i love that dog man, and oh how i love those burgers

in that precise moment i heard noises issuing out in the surf. on the horizon you could see islands rising in the distance, where the murlocs roam and hold their council. but the noises were coming from dolphins in the deep. wow! real live dolphins... it almost seemed sinful to disturb this peace, but i looked at the small pod of friends and they seemed to greet me from the haze before vanishing and swimming out, out, out beyond the wake and beyond the shores of darth miami.

i paddled my board back into land, feeling refreshed and energized. hot pot of coffee brewing back at my castle, the futuristic mayors pad with its low contours and 70s-era, space age designs. the boys (stormtrooper helmets, but in fraternity jackets and washed jeans) were snoozing on every possible surface. they looked so peaceful in their slumber. i tried not to wake them.

boba: *slams open door* MORNIN CHIEF  
vader: do you mind, dog? my guys are sleepy here  
boba: oh... well, sorry

way to ruin my morning, you cream puff


End file.
